Shinobi Iniquity
by Mysterious-Traveler
Summary: A murder! A framing! Angry Shinobi! And Kakashi is caught in the middle. When he is framed for murder, it is up to Cell 7 to find the real murderer and clear Kakashi. Or die trying...


Hello! Thank you for reading my fic! I hope I did well on it. It is supposed to have a serious plot, but have a little bit of comedy in it. I'm not sure if I did well with the comedy though. I am not exactly sure when this takes place. It does happen after they defeat Zabuza for the second time though. I haven't gotten to the end of the Middle ninja exams on the DVDs. I am only on ep. 50. So I don't know if Naruto and Sasuke pass or not. So they will still be performing tasks under Kakashi and I will add in characters from the second season, like Lee, Gaara, and such in future chapters. Oh well! I hope you enjoy my fic! Please review when you are done!

* * *

**__****__**

Chapter 1-Unlucky Night!

"Oh this is Gross!" Sakura yelled. Herself, Naruto, and Sasuke were performing a level D task. They had to capture and remove Nocturnal Blood Owls from a Konoha villager's home. The Blood Owls ate chickens and even baby goats and such, which was a problem for the villager who relied on his livestock. The Blood Owls were called Blood Owls for a reason; they spat a red blood like substance out of their beaks. The blood-like substance was not poisonous to humans but it was to the livestock. Also, since these creatures were nocturnal, the group had to come at night to do this. So, Cell 7 has found themselves capturing the owls, which has so far been a very messy process. Even Kakashi who was standing away from the scene reading his Make Out Paradise book managed to get sprayed by the birds.

"I'll capture all of them! Give me just five more minutes!" A soaked Naruto said.

"That's what you said an hour ago!" Sakura shot at him. She was very frustrated.

Sasuke then added three more birds to the cage where the animals were being held. There were only five more left now.

"Uuhhhhhhh, what are they doing?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Sakura looked at the remaining five birds. They were angry. Suddenly the birds began charging at Sakura. All five of them had their beaks set on her. "Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!" She yelled. The girl took off running. She glanced behind herself and saw the birds beginning to open their beaks. Sakura knew what they were doing. She quickly jumped behind the closest shield she could find, before she was covered with the blood. Unfortunately for a surprised Kakashi, he got sprayed by the owls and was now covered in blood..

"….It's all over my book now." He said. Kakashi knew that he easily could have dogged, but Sakura was in such a panic that she literally grabbed him by the shoulders and made him a human shield. It all happened so quick that he was unable to escape.

"Uuhhhh, sorry Master…" Sakura who was embarrassed said.

"Don't worry about it…"

"I was gonna get them Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Stop whining, Dunce." Sasuke put the remaining five birds in the cage. Naruto glared at him. He hated it when anyone called him a dunce, especially Sasuke.

"Can we go home?" Sasuke asked. He along with everyone else was dying to take a shower and get cleaned up.

"That's it for tonight. We will meet again tomorrow morning at 5:30am. Our next task is to release these birds in the forest so we will meet near the shrubby forest just a little bit south from here. But we will need a volunteer to take the blood owls home and watch them over night…" Kakashi told them.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all looked over at the cage containing the birds. They were screeching and scratching the bars of the cage. The noise they made was terrible.

Sakura quickly said, "I can't! Ever heard the phrase, a girl needs her beauty sleep?"

Kakashi then looked over at Sasuke. "I stay up late always and practice ninjutsu. My entire room becomes a target for practice. I could not grantee their safety."

Everyone looked over at Naruto. "Well looks like you are stuck with them!" Kakashi said. Naruto grinned. "No! Why don't you take them home Master!" "Because they are noisy and I can not grantee their safety…"

Naruto thought to himself, _Why do I always get stuck with these kinds of things?! Why never Sasuke?! I get stuck baby sitting stupid loud birds! And on top of that, Master Kakashi wants me to wake up at 5:30 in the morning! To make things even worse, the Ramen restaurant will still be closed that early!!!_

Sasuke gave Naruto a smirk and walked off. "Later." He said. Sakura chased after him. "Wait Sasuke! We can walk together!" she told him.

_That ass! It's always Sasuke this, and Sasuke that, he really ticks me off, _Naruto thought_. _He picked up the cage containing the noisy birds, and then he too walked off.

Kakashi was the only one left standing in the soaked area. _I hope they all get home okay. There is supposed to be a murderer going around and randomly killing clans. It is said that he kills at least one a month. I wonder who he will strike this month?…_

Kakashi walked off. His clothes were soaked in the owl's blood that they spit on him.

He had been walking for about 10 minutes now. Although he could simply use his ninja skill and be at his place in seconds, he decided to just walk. He was now only about 5 minutes away anyways. His clothes were covered in blood and he was aching to take a shower, but it felt good to be able to have a stroll every once in awhile. All was quiet. Everything was dark. Things almost seemed…wrong.

Kakashi yawned. It was really late. Suddenly he heard a crash. It was coming from a house nearby. He quickly ran toward the noise. What if it was the murderer? He reached the doorway and sped right through it. Kakashi saw a figure holding a wet kunai knife. The house was too dark to make out the person's face. He could tell it was a man though. The man threw the kunai at Kakashi. He just caught it before it hit him. The man in front of him then spoke, "My work is done here. Until my next murder at least." The voice was deep. It had an evil touch to it. The figure ran toward a window.

_This is the murderer! I must catch him! _Kakashi thought. So he ran forward. But he stopped as soon as he felt something splash on his feet. An odd liquid was on the floor. What was it? A trap maybe? No. He bent down to confirm what he thought it was. He put his hand in it. Sure enough, it was thick. The mysterious liquid was blood. Kakashi looked up in the direction of the murderer, but he had already escaped through the window. Kakashi followed the blood trail a little ways. What he saw then caused pity and sadness to run through his heart. Four figures lay slain on the floor. A man, a woman, and two children, who were a boy and a girl that looked to be no older than 4 and 6. Kakashi observed the figures. Sure enough they were dead.

"It came from here!" "The murderer must be inside!" "We might be too late!" Kakashi heard voices yelling. The door to the house flew open. Eleven Jounin ran toward the murder scene. They stopped when they saw Kakashi standing over the bodies. "Oh My God!" one of the elite ninja said. All eyes were fixed on Kakashi. Kakashi knew how they felt. The sight was very sad. The poor family.

"He is armed and dangerous. We cannot wait for the Anbu to arrive. Lets take him out." One of the ninja spoke to the others.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!!!!" a woman's voice came from the crowed. She was a Jounin also, and her eyes had tears in them.

It took Kakashi a minute, but now he understood. "No wait a minute! You have it all wrong! I didn't--"

"SHUT UP! Your clothes are soaked in their blood! You are holding the murder weapon! YOU ARE STANDING OVER THE BODIES!!!"

Kakashi looked down at the Kunai. He now realized why the kunai was wet. It was bloody. _Oh boy, this does not look good, today really has not been a good day…_

Kakashi threw the weapon down. At this all 11 Jounin ran toward him. Kakashi quickly unveiled his Sharingan eye. "I do not want to fight! This is pointless! I'm not the murderer!"

"You make me sick!" one of the Jounin said as he attempted to attack from behind. The man then disappeared right as he was apparently looking like he was about to try an amateur move. Then he appeared to Kakashi's right, only to quickly disappear and attack from the left. He sent a hard kick, but luckily Kakashi barely blocked it.

_Damn! It's 11 to 1. It's hard enough blocking all of their attacks at once, but it makes it harder since I can't see too well with it being so dark. I have to escape from this fight now! They remind me of Naruto, they are stubborn and won't listen to anything._

"Detrimental Formation!" One of the Jounin yelled. Suddenly all of the ninja surrounded Kakashi. All of their eyes were fixed upon him. They all then started making hand seals. _What the hell are they doing? I've never seen this before! _Kakashi thought. Kakashi then started making seals of his own. He was going to use the Hide-in-the-Mist technique that he had copied from Zabuza. Right as he finished the last sign, he heard all of the ninja yell, "Poison-Dart!" A hail of needles came crashing down on Kakashi. He dogged all but one, which hit his leg. Kakashi quickly though used the mist he created and escaped out of the house. He headed for a nearby forest area. It was ironic that this happened to be the same forest that he told Naruto and the others to meet at in the morning. Hopefully he would be safe in there until he could figure out what to do. Maybe he could talk to Lord Hokage?

Kakashi found a shrubby area in the forest and hid there. Then with quick hand-signs he became invisible. His body though was becoming heavy, he reached down and pulled out the dart from his leg. He knew that he had been poisoned but wasn't sure how much. Everything started becoming fuzzy. Kakashi then passed out.

* * *

Back at the murder scene the angry shinobi discussed what to do. "We know who the murderer is now. His name is Hatake Kakashi. We will report this to Lord Hokage. Lord Hokage will not believe us though. So for the sake of our village of Konohagakure, we will tell Lord Hokage that we saw Kakashi killing the clan with our own eyes." one of the ninja said.

Another Jounin then spoke, "Also, I think only one Poison needle hit him. That will definitely slow him down. He got away for now, but chances are that he got knocked unconscious. Kakashi is smart though, he probably put up a stealth seal on himself, making himself invisible, before he passed out. It will hold no matter if he is conscious or unconscious. Damn, it's too bad that bastard wasn't hit by another needle, two would have killed him for sure." The angry Jounin all walked out of the house. They were headed to the Hokage's place to tell him of the current events. The poor family would be taken care of and they were hoping that Kakashi would be put on the S-class wanted list.


End file.
